Protect her
by darkrae93
Summary: Takashi has a sister? Little did the host club know, Takashi has a younger sister the same age as Haruhi, but what made her transfer in so suddenly?
1. Welcome

It was about that time of day again, when the infamous Ouran High School Host Club opened its doors yet again to entertain countless young ladies with "too much time on their hands". Today was a casual day where all the male hosts were wearing their classic school uniforms consisted of black dress pants and well kept black dress shoes, a white button up shirt with a formal black tie, and a light shade of blue dress coat

"Takashi can you tie my shoe for me?" asked the ever so innocent Mitsukuni, whom was mostly referred to as "Honey" because of his small "cute" appearance to all the girls whom were guests of the club. Oddly enough, even though Honey-senpai was the smallest of the male hosts, he was one of the oldest.

Takashi, who the other members besides Honey referred to as "Mori", with a seemingly emotionless look on his face, picked up the small boy and placed him gently on the couch besides two thin brunette girls who were watching in awe at the adorable little male, seeing the ever so mysterious Takashi being so kind and gentle to small boy. Takashi took each shoe lace in his hands and slowly tied the shoe in the manner Honey liked, not extremely tight, or loose.

"Oh brother…" Haruhi mumbled under her breath so that her guests could not hear her.

"Hm, did you say something?" The petite black haired girl that sat to the right of Haruhi on the small antique looking couch asked with a small smile across her lips.

"O-Oh nothing." Haruhi stammered. What most people did not know about the young Haruhi was that he was in fact a girl. She was playing the role of a boy in order to repay for a vase that she broke when she first entered the school. Very few people outside the host club knew about this fact. She didn't say anything because no one asked; everyone just thought she was a very feminine looking boy.

Tamaki was, as per usual, swarmed with swooning girls, in awe by his princely appearance, his well kept yet casual kept blonde hair, his soft gaze when he looked at them. Tamaki was almost every girl's dream, and of course, he knew it.

"Ouch!" Kaoru yelped as he "accidentally" cut his finger slicing up some dessert for his guests.

Hikaru immediately gripped his twin brother's wrist and brought the small cut to his lips. "You must be more careful Kaoru" he spoke softly, his lips brushing against Kaoru's finger. They both knew this drove the girls wild, and of course all their guests had their eyes glued on the two twins, who had always been close, and enjoyed the attention that they got from their clients. The girls were swooning over the twin's "brotherly love", or so the package was called when they made their appointments for the host club.

The remaining member was Kyouya Ootori, the youngest of the infamous Ootori boys. Being the third child meant that he was never supposed to inherit the family estate, so he also formed the host club along with Tamaki to get attention from his father and to look good as well. He was very attractive to many of the girls, with his masculine appearance, his thin frame, his well tamed black hair, and the glasses that seemed to frame his eyes in just the right way, he didn't need a partner to make his persona work, a lot like Takashi but darker and seemingly more educated. "Well that about ends today's activities." Kyouya spoke in a tone that sent a amazing chill down each girls' spine, the kind of voice that drove the girls crazy. "We will be open again tomorrow afternoon." He spoke again with a small smile across his face as he adjusted his glasses.

The girls said their goodbyes to their hosts, and once again thanking them for their time as they exited the room.

Honey was once again digging into another piece of cake with an ever-so-joyful look on his face. Takashi was as usual sitting by Honey's side. The twins were sitting on the couch with Tamaki, Kyouya and Haruhi.

Takashi looked over as the door to the infamous music room #3 opened and the thin girl standing at about 5'8", she had long black hair that framed her thin delicate face perfectly and stopped just under her should blades. She had sharp, dark grey eyes and a soft jaw line. She was fairly thin but filled out in the "right areas" as male students put it. She was wearing a red conservative long dress that formed around her and flowed down to her ankles. She was wearing black high heeled shoes.

"Yumi" Takashi whispered.

"Hello big brother" Yumi gave a faint smile.


	2. Yumi

"Yumi-chan!" shouted Honey as he ran over and jumped to hug the young girl standing in the door way to music room #3, who instinctively caught him as though she was expecting it.

"I didn't know Mori had a sister." spoke Hikaru looking over at his twin brother with a quizzical look upon his face.

"Neither did I." Kaoru replied looking over at the still shocked Takashi.

The quiet Kyouya looked up from his laptop and spoke "Yes it says right here she is Yumi morinozuka, middle child of the Morinozuka family, and the only girl. She was just transferred upon the request of her parents from a private all girls school up north. The reason however is not listed. She is in Haruhi and the twins class now…"

"Why is it that you know everything before we do?" shouted Tamaki. It was true, it seemed that Kyouya always knew everything before it happened, but in almost a game like manner, never told the other hosts things until they occurred.

"Yumi-chan want some cake?" asked the now standing and bouncing little Honey.

"N-no thanks" Yumi sheepishly replied.

Haruhi looked over at Takashi then back at Yumi '_They do certainly look and act alike…'_she thought to herself, seeing how the two did not speak much, and how they both had similar eyes.

"She's kinda hot" whispered Hikaru to Kaoru with a smirk.

Takashi looked over with a deathly look on his face, playing the protective big brother role ever so well.

Hikaru shrank into his seat, knowing he better keep his mouth shut in order to protect his own life.

Honey had Yumi by the hand, half guiding, half dragging her over to his couch with Mori. "So what made your parents transfer you here?" Honey asked as he and Yumi sat on the couch across from the other host members.

Before Yumi could respond, Mori spoke up "It was 'them' wasn't it…" he gritted his teeth with an hurt expression on his face.

"Who's _them_?" Asked Tamaki looking over at Mori, who was looking at his sister who only nodded a response to her brother.

Honey answered for Mori, who was still quiet, as per usual, "For the past few years Takashi and Yumi-chan's family have been receiving threats from a gang family that localizes near us…Apparently the oldest son wants to buy Yumi-chan as a mistress…"

"That's awful" Haruhi spoke softly "No one should be forced into something they don't want to do."

Yumi was very quiet, she hated putting her family through so much distress.

"We won't let them take you Yumi-chan" Honey smiled with a comforting tone in his voice as he spoke.

"That's right Honey-senpai" Tamaki spoke with his 'heroic' tone "she will stay with us until it's safe for her to return home"

"I suppose she could work here…" Kyouya spoke, his eyes still looking at his laptop "she could work with Renge, that is, if she is alright with it." He peered up from his computer screen as the familiar sound of a powerful motor running sounded in the music room.

Renge was making another one of her, not so subtle, entrances. A three step platform rose from the floor and of course, Renge was standing up on top of it.

"Did I hear my name?" Renge asked with a smile on her face as she jumped down from the platform.

"Oh yes, do you think you could use Yumi here as an assistant?" Kyouya spoke in a calm tone, looking over at Renge who shrugged her shoulders "A little help couldn't hurt." She said in a plain tone.

"Perfect" spoke Kyouya.


	3. Brother

Takashi stood up unexpectedly and nodded his head in the direction of the back room. As if she knew what he was saying, Yumi got up and walked with her brother. The two siblings had this way of communicating, without using words to do so.

The others looked at each other with a confused look as the siblings walked to the back room.

"They haven't seen each other in about at year." Honey explained "The way their schedules work out they rarely get to see each other"

"That is so sad…" Haruhi spoke softly, she herself had no siblings so she didn't exactly know what it was like for them, but she could imagine it, especially knowing how protective Takashi was over people he cared about.

"It must kill him knowing that he can't always be there to protect her." Kaoru said as he looked over at the now closed door to the back room.

Every member knew that Takashi was very protective and it ate him alive when he wasn't able to protect those dear to him. They all remembered how hurt he was when Honey had gotten a cavity and was in pain and miserable. Takashi wanted to be blamed by Honey the way that he blamed himself.

Meanwhile in the back room Takashi and Yumi were looking at each other and then bowed in greeting. This was how they were raised to greet each other, similar to the way Honey had to greet his brother by fighting.

"So it's gotten worse…" Takashi finally spoke in attempts to break the silence in the back room, but keeping quiet so the others could not hear. This was a private conversation, he wanted it that way.

"Yes." Yumi replied, looking down at her feet. She then looked up at her brother, who could see the fear in her eyes, she was indeed scared. "He showed up at my school…"

Takashi gritted his teeth then looked at her and nodded. She knew what he was saying _You'll be safe here, I promise._ She bowed and he bowed in return before the two left the back room and rejoined the others who were trying to play it off that they were not talking about the two.

"So what was your old school like?" Haruhi asked in attempts to break the silence.

"It was nice, but not as fancy as Ouran." Yumi gave a faint smile.

"So why do these men want you so bad?" Hikaru said but what immediately smacked in the back of the head by Haruhi who had a deathly look on her face.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to" Haruhi said with an apologetic look on her face.

"N-No it's ok" Yumi stuttered then looked back up at the group "The reason is I was the only girl not interested in him…he is used to getting what he wants, and he wants me…"

"Seems like some guys refuse to grow up and prefer to act like immature children…" Kyouya spoke plainly, his eyes still glued to his laptop screen.

Yumi nodded, and then looked at her older brother who still had a hurt look on his face. She wasn't the only one to notice, Honey looked at Takashi then Yumi and playfully poked Takashi and joked in attempts to lighten the mood "let's have cake to welcome Yumi to the school"

"Y-yea, sounds like a good idea" Tamaki smiled with his puppy dog look on his face and head tilted in a kindly fashion.

Honey jumped up with joy repeating over and over "cake cake cake" as he rushed over to the dessert table where he had Takashi cut some cake for everyone.

_I think I am going to like it here…_Yumi thought with a smile.


	4. The Beach

A week had passed since Yumi had transferred to Ouran and she was really enjoying herself. She was getting along with the other students, keeping her grades exceptional and getting better at getting around the school. The uniform needed getting used since her old school had somewhat darker uniforms, which she liked but she did not mind the new ones too badly. Her new uniform was a form fitting long yellow dress with small white accents.

When classes came to an end, Yumi made her way back to music room #3, since she transferred she had been helping Renge around the club, such as cleaning, small things which she did not mind at all. She would have the occasional conversation with the club members, who she found to be very kind. Takashi somewhat enjoyed seeing his sister coming out of her shell, as the saying goes. She used to be very quiet, barely talked to anyone, even at home, but since she got here, she has been talking more little by little.

The day went on and the guests had slowly left for the day. This left only the club members and Yumi since Renge had also left, seeing her work as done for the day.

Kaoru looked at Yumi who was picking up the left over dishes from the meeting and asked her "So how do you like Ouran?"

"It is really nice. The students are very kind as well as the teachers." She replied with a small smile as she took the dishes to the back and began to wash them. Since the dishes were finely made china, she had to be very careful, which she was used to considering she often washed the dishes at her home, consisting of mostly the same kinds of dishes. She gently washed away remnants of food and dried them all before putting them away in their cabinets.

She washed her hands and dried them before returning to the main part of the music room where the others were.

"Things have been quiet around here, which is a good thing" Tamaki spoke with a smile, regarding how no one has seen any suspicious figures lurking around the school.

"Our parents were very careful to make sure no one knew I was transferring, no one from my old school even knew" Yumi spoke softly.

"But what about your friends? Did they not know you were leaving?" Kaoru asked with a quizzical look on his face.

Yumi shook her head and responded "I didn't really have many friends, just acquaintances, I was much to quiet, and many people saw me as odd, a loner as they worded it."

"Well we never saw you that way" Honey said with a big smile across his face. "I always saw you as fun, people just need to get to know you"

"Thank you Mitsukuni" Yumi gave a faint smile

"How about we all go to the beach?" Tamaki suggested in attempt to cure his growing boredom.

"Okay!" The twins chimed in at the same time, they did that a lot, as if they were wired together.

"I guess we could" Kyouya retorted as he closed his laptop. "The weather is supposed to stay nice and it would be a nice break."

"Then let's pack up!" Tamaki jumped up and ran off to the back room to change.

Hikaru and Kaoru smirked at each other "we have some swimsuits for the two girls, our mother has new designs" They one again spoke in unison.

Yumi had already found out Haruhi's secret, that she was a girl, the club trusted her enough to keep her secret. Yumi had no reason to tell, so she didn't.

The boys had already changed into their swimsuits, Tamaki in light blue swim trunks, Kyouya in a black pair of swim trunks and a black shirt, Honey in yellow swim trunks and his inflatable ring, Takashi in black swim trunks with a red waistband. The twins had matching red swim trunks.

Haruhi was wearing a pink one piece swimsuit, but upon Tamaki's request, she had a big t-shirt on over it.

Yumi had a red two piece bikini, with a red wrap on that she kept tied around her waist and a tank top on over her swimsuit top. Takashi wasn't comfortable with his sister being so exposed, but knew it was not his place to say anything. Yumi didn't plan on taking the tank top off, even if she went to swim.

The group piled into a limo that Kyouya had arranged to pick them up behind the school. Luckily the beach wasn't too far away, so in about 10 minutes the group arrived at the Ootori family's private beach. They piled out of the limo and set up a spot for them to sit. Honey immediately ran into the water with his inflatable ring still around his waist. Takashi stayed right behind him, being his normally protective self.

"No running off on your own Haruhi" Tamaki joked, poking fun at the past memory of when she was thrown into the ocean by two punks harassing two of their female clients.

"Very funny Senpai" Haruhi rolled her eyes and laid down on her towel.

Yumi did the same thing, the sun felt nice and warm, she hadn't been able to relax in a very long time, and she had forgotten how nice it felt.

The twins were playing one on one volleyball, and Kyouya was sitting on a beach chair typing away on his computer. Tamaki was sitting beside Haruhi on his towel.

Yumi got bored of laying in the sun so she decided to walk along the shore line, so she got up and stretched. Kyouya peeked up from his computer them immediately returned his gaze to the computer screen "I think I am going to go for a short walk." She smiled.

"I'll go with you." Haruhi was also getting bored of just laying in the sun.

"Don't go too far." Tamaki said in his own protective tone.

"We won't." Haruhi rolled her eyes as the two girls walked away.

"Well you did say you wanted Haruhi to have more female friends" Kyouya smirked peering up from his computer.

"You're right, those two get along great" Tamaki smiled.


	5. Confrontation

"So what exactly made you stay in the host club? I mean you paid off your debt." Yumi spoke, but immediately felt bad for prying.

"Well I just enjoy spending time with the guys; they are really kind, and fun." Haruhi smiled as the two kept walking.

"I always worried abut my brother, so many people were afraid of him, well, everyone except Mitsukuni." Yumi giggled "I always thought that he would have trouble making friends, but since he joined this club I can see him opening up to others more."

The two laughed and stopped on top of a rock cliff, the one where Haruhi was tossed off of and had to be saved by Tamaki.

"All the guys here are so protective, just like one big family." Haruhi smiled and looked back where the guys were still in the exact same spots as when the girls left.

"I actually feel safe for the first time in a long time." Yumi said as she looked out onto the water. Then, she heard footsteps behind her and she turned around. There was a man, about the age of 20, he stood about 6'3" with a muscular frame and very dark eyes, pitch black messy hair and a small scar beside his right eye. This man had a smirk, a cynical smirk across his face. He was wearing black dress pants and a white button up shirt with the top two buttons undone. On his feet were black dress boots.

"Hello Yumi" The mystery man smirked "You really thought you could hide from the boss?"

Yumi stood frozen in place, Haruhi stood between the two and said "You should leave, you have no business here…"

"She is my business woman" He retorted as he stepped closer to the girls.

Yumi stepped between the man and Haruhi "Run Haruhi, get help…"

"Bu-" Haruhi tried to speak but was immediately cut off by Yumi

"Now!" Yumi shouted at Haruhi

Haruhi knew that getting help was the only thing she could do, remembering how well not doing that helped in the last situation she intervened in here. She jumped down from rock to rock back onto the sand and kept running towards the boys.

"Why not come quietly, I'd hate to have to hurt your friends" The man smirked.

"Don't dare threaten my friends…Itami" Yumi stood in place, the man coming closer with each slow step, he was trying to play mind games, and she wouldn't let him get to her. She knew the man's name from a previous encounter.

Meanwhile Haruhi reached the boys who were looking at her like she was crazy from seeing her so out of breath. Honey and Takashi were now sitting on their towels, having finished swimming.

"What's wrong Haru-chan?" Honey asked with his head tilted slightly

"Yumi-" Haruhi forced out, being so out of breath from running faster than she ever did in her life.

Takashi's eyes widened and he got up, Honey jumped onto his back "Run Takashi!" Honey said quickly and Takashi began running in the direction Haruhi came from.

Kyouya and Tamaki got up and rand behind them as well but were soon passed by the speedy twins.

"Stay here Haruhi." Tamaki shouted over his shoulder, clearly forgetting how well she follows his orders. Haruhi ignored him and ran behind them.

Meanwhile up on the rock ledge Yumi was backed up to the edge with Itami just a few steps in from of her.

"Just make this easy, I would hate to bruise that pretty little face of yours." He smirked as he grabbed her wrist tightly.

Instinctively Yumi grabbed his arm and threw him over her shoulder and right into the water below, she stood shaking, she had never had to use her self defense moves before today.

"Yumi!" Takashi shouted from the sand below, still carrying Honey.

"Yumi-chan, are you alright?" Honey shouted up at her.

"I-I'm okay…" Yumi murmured, still shaken up over what had happened.

The other club members were silent, partially from being shocked by seeing such a frail looking girl toss a full grown man off the cliff, and partially from hearing Takashi yell, which was very unlike him.

Kyouya looked over at the water as Itami crawled out of the water, coughing water out of his lungs.

Honey jumped off of Takashi's back and walked over to the man. "You really shouldn't mess with my friends." He said so plainly before walking away back to the group. He knew the man was in shock so he wouldn't be much of a problem for the time being.

Kyouya looked back at the group "We should probably leave the rest to the authorities, they will be here momentarily."

Kaoru walked up the rocks to where Yumi was standing, still in shock. "Let's get out of here." He walked with her off the rock and back to the group.

Honey noticed a hand shaped bruise forming on Yumi's wrist "Yumi-chan you're hurt." He looked over as Kyouya gently took Yumi's hand in his own and gently turned it so he could get a better look at the bruise forming on her wrist.

"It doesn't look that serious; it should go away in a few days." Kyouya noted as he let go of her hand. "Let us get going" He began walking as a limo pulled up on the street beside the beach.

"Well at least the beach is never boring!" Hikaru noted with a grin


	6. The Plan

Two days had passed since the beach incident and Yumi was covering the bruise with a ribbon bracelet. She had been yanked back into her shell after that incident and was talking even less now than she had before she came to Ouran. She was doing all her club chores in silence; she did not speak unless it was to answer a question.

After the day's club meeting, Yumi was washing the dishes yet again and the other club members were sitting in the main room.

"I'm worried about Yumi-chan…" Honey noted as he sank into his seat.

"Yea, she has been even quieter than Tamaki." Hikaru responded. "And that is saying something"

"Well she was almost kidnapped by a thug and that would shake any girl up." Kyouya spoke from behind his laptop screen.

"Are you saying you aren't worried?" Kaoru looked over at Kyouya

"What I am saying is just give her space and let her relax for a bit." Kyouya responded as he closed his laptop.

"So you do care?" Hikaru smirked

Kyouya cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses "She is the sister of my schoolmate."

"That isn't an answer" The twins mocked in unison.

"Stop teasing Kyouya-senpai" Haruhi butted in.

"Oh come on" Kaoru whined

"We are just asking him a simple question." Hikaru finished his brother's sentence. "See he is blushing!" He pointed at the faintly blushing Kyouya but was immediately hit over the head by Haruhi. "Ow!"

"Haruhi you know how daddy doesn't like you hitting others." Tamaki chimed in, pretending to be a father figure as usual.

Kyouya marched out of the music room his laptop in hand and slammed the door behind him.

"Look what you guys did." Tamaki looked over at the twins who simply shrugged it off.

Yumi stepped out from the back room, having finished the dishes. "Is everything alright?" She spoke softly.

"Yea, the twins pissed Kyouya off so he left to cool down" Tamaki rolled his eyes and glared at the twins again.

"Ok, I think I will return to my room." She bowed and then left the room.

"She is definitely into him…" Hikaru said bluntly as soon as the door closed behind Yumi as he lounged back into the couch.

"What makes you think that?" Honey asked as he took a bite of his strawberry cake.

"The way they act all shy, Kyouya acts more uptight when she is around" Hikaru smirked

"Isn't he always uptight?" Kaoru joked with a smirk at his brother.

"Exactly, but I bet he is trying to show off in front of her" Hikaru smirked back at his brother.

"Will you two stop your gossiping" Haruhi grumbled "It is really rude."

"I have a plan, lets set them up" Hikaru smiled, clearly up for a little game.

"You sure that is a good idea Hikaru?" Haruhi sighed

"Sounds good to me" Tamaki grinned

"Me too!" Honey said bouncing up and down, clearly excited to help

"I'm in" Kaoru smiled

Haruhi sighed again "He will kill us but I suppose it couldn't hurt to have him loosen up a bit."

The group all looked at the silent Takashi for his response, being the brother of the date target, his opinion ruled over them all.

"Fine…" He mumbled, if anyone was to date his sister from this school than the level headed Kyouya was the best choice.

"Then it's settled, we shall set operation get Kyouya on a date with Yumi into action!"

"You really need to work on your plan names…" Haruhi joked, yet was half serious.

"Names aren't important. Now Haruhi, you tell Yumi to meet you after the club gets out by the fountain in front, I'll do the same for Kyouya. Being the gentleman that he is, he won't just leave Yumi by herself, they will spend time together and hopefully he will get build the guts to admit his true feelings!" Tamaki was clearly excited about this whole plan, meddling in other people's affairs was his specialty, well, as long as it was to make someone happy.

"You watch way too many romance movies…" Haruhi mumbled so Tamaki wouldn't hear.

"Go Haruhi, talk to Yumi, she said she was going to her room, I know where Kyouya goes whenever he needs to cool off, and so I will go talk to him."

Haruhi nodded and left the room.


	7. Set up

_Where is Haruhi?_ Yumi thought to herself as she stood beside the fountain in front of the school. _She said to meet her here…_She sighed and thought that Haruhi forgot, she was about to leave when she saw Kyouya approaching.

"Oh, Hello Kyouya" She greeted and bowed, as she was raised to do whenever she greeted someone.

"Hello Yumi" Kyouya bowed in return "Have you seen Tamaki? He said he would meet me here."

Yumi shook her head "No, I am actually waiting for Haruhi, she told me the same thing."

Kyouya knew immediately what had happened _I am going to kill them all…_ He thought to himself but kept his composure. "It appears they have had a change of plans. How about we go for a walk around campus, it would be a shame to waste a day like this."

Yumi nodded and turned to hide a faint blush across her cheeks.

"You know you do not need to be so formal around me, you can relax a bit" Kyouya gave a small smile as the two began their walk.

"It is just how brother and I were raised, always greet with a bow. It is how you show someone that you respect them." She looked over at him as he was looking ahead.

"Well thank you, it is hard to find people that respect you. With my family, you have to work your ass off to earn father's respect…" He trailed off.

"I don't see why he wouldn't, you work hard, get great grades, follow the rules given to you, you're a model son" Yumi looked at him with a faint smile.

"It isn't enough for him, not when he has two older sons who have accomplished the same amount I have, it took me buying the company out from under him for him to even acknowledge me…" Kyouya sighed "Enough about me, what about you" He was never the type to talk about himself for long.

"There isn't much to know…I work hard to gain the approval of my parents, as a girl they don't expect much, I won't be able to be like my father or brothers who are strong enough to be guardians of the Haninozuka family…" Yumi was shocking herself by how much she was speaking; she had never had a conversation like this with anyone before.

"Well it seems that your father underestimates your abilities. From what I saw at the beach, you are a very strong young woman." Kyouya then cleared his throat. "Um, how is that bruise?" He changed the subject and played off the role of a curious acquaintance.

"It is doing better" Yumi replied as she untied the ribbon from around her wrist revealing a faint bruise.

Kyouya gently took her hand and slowly examined the bruise "It is almost healed; just avoid any more encounters like the one at the beach and you should be fine."

"Thank you Kyouya" Yumi smiled softly and looked him in the eyes.

_She has amazing eyes_ Kyouya thought to himself then quickly broke eyes contact and let go of her hand "let's keep going, I'm sure you haven't seen the whole campus yet" Kyouya attempted to make the situation less awkward.

"Okay" Yumi smiled as they began to walk around the schoolyard, he had showed her the rose maze and small places that only the club knew about, different hiding places the group used when they played games outside. After they had visited every place Kyouya could think of, the two then returned to the music room only to find it empty. He would never admit it, but he enjoyed showing Yumi around, or maybe it was just spending time with someone who wasn't so strange, someone one the same wavelength as him.

"Looks like they all returned to their rooms" Yumi looked around to only see an empty room, it was slightly eerie without anyone in it, the silence wasn't helping either.

"We should probably retire as well. Goodnight" Kyouya left the room

"Goodnight" Yumi smiled into the silence


	8. The Library

Outside music room #3, where the infamous sign seemed to always say "the host club is open for business", today said Closed. Today the club decided to take a day off and try to pry into Kyouya and find out how the "date" yesterday had went. They were all in the library, half watching over, half stalking Yumi. Yumi as usual has her nose buried into a book; she loved reading ever since she had learned how.

"She always has a book in her hand when she isn't working" Kaoru muttered to Hikaru who only nodded in response.

"Do you know how rude it is that we are following her around?" Haruhi groaned.

"Yes, I must agree, it is one thing to keep watch over her, but stalking is another thing all together…" Kyouya spoke from behind his laptop as he sat at one of the small tables situated in the dark corner of the library where the club had gathered.

"I know you all are hiding there…" Yumi spoke from behind her book before placing her paper bookmark in between the pages of the book she was reading; it was a collection of poems by Edgar Allen Poe, her favorite poet. She then looked over at the group with a hint of annoyance in her eye. "What are you all doing here?"

"We just want to watch over you Yumi-chan" Honey played the role of the innocent little boy perfectly, as usual.

"I will be alright inside the school grounds" Yumi spoke matter of factly. "As you all must know the security around here is well kept."

"Yes but every security force has its weak points…well, except for the Ootori family's private police force of course" Kyouya said in his normal stuck up tone.

Yumi sighed then hid her face back behind the book, wanting to read a few more poems before returning to her room.

The club members then hid further in the corner, not wanting to appear creepy.

Then a boy that the club was fairly familiar with from pervious short encounters, neither of which were lovely, including the movie shoot that Renge attempted in which he played one of the "gang members". He had shoulder length brown hair; similar to the American fashioned "mullet" with it spiked a small amount on top.

"Hey cutie, wanna come with me to a party later?" He smirked

"No thank you." Yumi responded, her eyes not leaving the pages of her book.

"And why not?" He yanked the book from her hands "You know it is rude not to look at someone when they are talking to you" He grinned "now come on, let's go for a walk."

"Please return my book" Yumi said with a hint of annoyance in her voice

"How's about we do something fun, then I will give you back your book" The boy's grin grew wider and more sinister.

"I said no thank you" Yumi stood up

The boy didn't realize the other host member's were in the library, so that he had thought that no one beside Yumi, his partner, a boy of a similar height, but wore his hair slightly longer, and himself were in the vacant library.

"Come one cutie let's go" He grabbed her arm

Takashi was about to intervene when Kyouya spoke up.

"I believe that is enough" Kyouya stepped out from the shadows.

"Uh, Kyouya, I-I didn't see you there" The boy stammered.

"Clearly you did not, or you wouldn't lay hands on an innocent girl, now return the book to Yumi" Kyouya was always good when it came to handling confrontations.

"Y-yes sir" He immediately let go of Yumi's arm and handed the book back to her, bowing before running away with his "partner in crime".

"Thank you Kyouya-senpai" Yumi looked at him with a faint smile

"It was nothing, you aren't hurt are you?" Kyouya spoke as the other club members stepped out of the dark corner.

"I am fine, thank you" Yumi was embarrassed by making Kyouya have to save her. "I should go" She ran out of the library

"I wonder where she needs to go in such a hurry" Kaoru muttered

"Why don't you go talk to her?" Tamaki suggested to Kyouya

"Don't think you are all off the hook for yesterday's little stunt" He shot a look at the group that sent a shiver down their spine.

"We were just trying to help Kyouya" Tamaki began to speak

"I would appreciate it if you would stay out of my affairs." He adjusted his glasses before exiting the library

The twins sighed then spoke in unison "The shadow king will never change"

"Maybe we should let things move at their own pace" Haruhi sighed

Meanwhile outside the library Kyouya was storming about, not paying attention to where he was going and he bumped into Yumi who was doing the same thing. The two dropped their books but Kyouya caught his laptop before he fell on the floor on his back, while Yumi landed on her behind.

"I-I'm sorry Kyouya I-I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." She began picking up his books.

Kyouya blushed faintly while looking at her, but quickly shook it off and picked up Yumi's book "It is alright, I wasn't paying attention, my apologies." He stood back up and offered his hand to help her up.

What the two did not know was as usual the rest of the club was watching from a window inside of the library.

Yumi smiled softly and took his hand before standing back up. "Thank you Kyouya-kun"

Kyouya let go of her hand and adjusted his glasses before offering her book back to her, as she did the same. After they exchanged belongings they stood looking at each other for a minute, not a work spoken.

Kyouya then broke the silence and looked away "You have beautiful eyes." He whispered before walking away leaving Yumi blushing.


	9. Mind Games

A week had passed since the incident in the library which left Yumi very confused, did Kyouya mean what he said? _You have beautiful eyes_, his voice was imbedded into her mind. Did he mean what he said? Did he actually think that or was he just treating her like one of his clients? So many questions were running through her mind. She couldn't get her mind off of it, even today as she was doing the dishes after the club meeting she could only think of those questions.

The others had noticed how distracted Yumi seemed and began worrying.

"I wonder why Yumi-chan seems so distracted lately…" Honey spoke, knowing that she could not hear from the other room.

"I know, she seems as if she is in a fog every day." Kaoru looked back at the group from his position sitting on a tabletop.

"Yea and I thought I had a hard time paying attention in class" Hikaru chimed in from his position beside his twin.

"Maybe something is bothering her…" Haruhi wondered aloud.

"Why don't you ask her Haruhi, you're a girl after all" Tamaki said matter of factly.

"Thanks Senpai…" Haruhi responded with a strong sense of sarcasm in her voice.

"What I mean is she will probably be more open to talking if it's with you." Tamaki smiled.

"I suppose that may work." Haruhi sighed "I do hate prying though" She said as she got up from the couch and began walking to the back room. She opened the door and saw Yumi sitting on a stool in the kitchen with her favorite Edgar Allen Poe book in her hands, reading as usual.

"Hey Yumi…um is everything alright?" Haruhi asked, as usual getting right to the point.

"Hm?" Yumi responded, putting her book down with her paper bookmark in between the pages. "What do you mean Haruhi?"

"What I mean is that you seem so distant lately is something bothering you" Haruhi stayed standing by the door.

"I-It's nothing, I'm fine" Yumi lied through her teeth; she was not the kind of person to admit something was wrong.

_Wow she is like Kyouya-senpai…_Haruhi thought to herself, seeing how the two never would openly admit if something was wrong, and were better at hiding it than she was. "Yumi, I can tell that you have something on your mind, wanna talk about it" Haruhi tried once more get Yumi to tell her.

Yumi sighed; she couldn't hold this in anymore "It's about Kyouya senpai…"

Haruhi sighed, knowing what must have happened. "What did he do?"

"It's just, he complimented me…I just don't know if he meant it or was just treating me like one of his clients, I know how stupid it is but…I can't stop thinking about it…" Yumi sighed heavily, feeling good to have finally talked to someone about it.

Haruhi was slightly mad at Kyouya for toying with Yumi. "I'm sure he'll tell you soon enough"

"Please don't tell him" Yumi begged.

"Of course I won't, but I should get back to the boys" Haruhi then left the room and sat back down on the couch.

"Well?" Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki all spoke in unison.

"She's okay" Haruhi wouldn't explain everything with Kyouya in the room.

Tamaki at this point could read Haruhi like a book, he may be dense but when it came to Haruhi he had gotten a little better with reading her. So, he played along "Well that is good to hear. Kyouya, didn't you say you had plans with your father this afternoon?"

"Well, yes I should probably meet with him…" Kyouya sighed as he closed the book he was scribbling in and stood up before walking out of the music room.

"Ok spill it" Tamaki looked at Haruhi.

"Well, apparently Kyouya complimented her, and she couldn't tell if he was being sincere or treating her like one of our guests…"

Takashi rolled his eyes as Honey stayed sitting still beside him.

"He's toying with her?" Takashi grumbled

"I-I wouldn't jump to conclusions" Haruhi attempted to cool the situation

"But he hasn't spoken to her alone since then, he must be playing one of his shadow king mind games" Hikaru joked

Tamaki sighed "We don't play mind games, we are hosts, and he would only compliment her if he meant it since it was outside the club."

"What makes you so sure about that?" Kaoru looked at him

"I know because I know Kyouya, he isn't that kind of man…" Tamaki looked at the door.

"You never know, after all, he is the Shadow King" Hikaru smirked

"I'll talk to him…" Tamaki was somewhat worried that what the others were saying could be true, that Kyouya was truly playing with Yumi's emotions. He quickly ran out of the room after Kyouya, who hadn't gotten too far since he was walking slowly, not really looking forward to the meeting with his father.

"Kyouya!" Tamaki shouted from down the hall which made Kyouya stop and turn around.

"What is it Tamaki?" Kyouya sighed, wondering what could be so important for Tamaki to so abruptly leave the group.

"Are you toying with Yumi?" Tamaki, as usual was no good with touch upon a subject delicately.

"Wh-What?" Kyouya cleared his throat "What would possibly make you think that?" He worked to maintain his composure.

"If you are then you have to stop it before you end up hurting her…and if you are then…you aren't the man I thought you were…" Tamaki turned and walked away

"You don't understand…" Kyouya whispered in the silence.


	10. Spying

The following day, Kyouya had closed the Host club for the day, which sent up red flags to the other members, since Kyouya would never cancel a meeting unless it was important. Another red flag was that he hadn't been seen by the others except for in class.

Yumi was sitting outside beside the school's fountain, she wanted some alone time to think everything over. She watched the water calmly flow along, she loved the water lilies that floated in the water, and it looked so peaceful.

"Beautiful isn't it…" A familiar voice spoke so smoothly.

Yumi looked up to see Kyouya standing beside her "Oh, Hello Kyouya-kun"

"You know it isn't too safe to go wandering about by yourself" He said, still looking at the water.

"I know I just needed alone time." She sighed.

"Got something on your mind?" He looked at her, his eyes seemed to be calm and inviting, not like how they were when he talked to Tamaki or the twins, these eyes seemed much calmer.

"It's nothing, really." Yumi tried to play off that she was okay.

"You don't need to hide anything Yumi" Kyouya faintly smiled at her.

"Kyouya…I-." She turned away "I don't need to be treated like one of your guests…I may be a girl but I-." She was cut off by him sitting down beside her and looking into her eyes. "Kyouya-kun…"

"I meant what I said, you have beautiful eyes." Kyouya was looking directly at her, his soft gaze peering through his sophisticated glasses frames.

The rest of the club members were as usual spying from the window on the second floor of the school.

"You think he will kiss her?" Kaoru whispered to Hikaru

"Shall we place bets?" Hikaru smirked

"Shut up you two" Tamaki snipped

Back down where Kyouya still had his eyes locked on Yumi's, their faces grew closer but Kyouya pulled away and then walked away, "I should go, I must finish my homework before it gets to late." His voice fading as he got further away.

Yumi looked back at the water and then, she too walked back inside the school building.

The others in the club were clearly disappointed, well, everyone except for Takashi who was somewhat relieved to not have witnessed his friend kiss his sister. He was similar to any brother, wanting to protect his little sister from harm, physically or emotionally. It wasn't that he did not trust Kyouya; he just didn't want to watch his sister grow up.

"He left her hanging again…" Hikaru groaned

"What a jerk" Kaoru chimed in

"Have either of you tried to kiss someone you really care for?" Tamaki stepped in, trying to defend his friend. "It can make one extremely nervous."

"Yea but he didn't have to leave her there alone" Hikaru sighed.

"True but Kyouya is a stand up guy, he wouldn't kiss a girl and just leave it at that, he would be like any proper gentleman and want it to be personal." Tamaki continued

"I hate to say it but Tamaki is right" Harhui spoke up.

"Has he ever been right?" Hikaru joked

"Hey!" Tamaki said, clearly offended

"It was a joke!" Hikaru laughed

"I would appreciate it if you did not spy on private affairs…" Kyouya stepped out from behind a corner "It is very rude"

"K-Kyouya, oh hey!" Tamaki rubbed the back of his head "W-We weren't spying."

"The Shadow King knows everything" Kaoru added "No use lying Tamaki"

"We were just worried about you boss" Hikaru stepped forward, "We wanted to make sure everything was alright."

"Everything is fine, now if you all don't mind, please leave my personal matters out of your business." He walked away towards the library, the only place he figured he could get time alone to cool off, he was furious. _First they abduct me to a commoner's shopping center, then they set up a failed attempt at a date, then they spy on me. Can't those idiots just leave me be?_ Kyouya took a deep breath in then let it out, opening his eyes to see a vacant library. _Finally some time alone…_Kyouya walked through the silent library and took a seat in the back, looking up at the ceiling, running his fingers through his hair. _But why can't I stop thinking about her…_He had never been like this, all he could think about was her. The way her eyes seemed to light up when she was truly happy, the way she giggled at the seemingly stupidest moments in the club, the way she was so different from the other girls at the school, she was smart and sophisticated with an independent mind to match her beauty. She always was reading, she was like him in so many ways, he remembered when they talked together, how she said she was too longing for the approval of her father. He thought she was wonderful.

"If only I could tell her…" He whispered to himself.

His silent thoughts were interrupted by the faint cry "Let me go!"

He would recognize that voice anywhere "Yumi!" His eyes widened.


	11. Gone

"Yumi!" Kyouya jumped out of his seat, and ran in the direction of the cry. _I don't have time to get the others…Why did she go off on her own!...Why did I leave her alone…_ He shook it off, realizing he had no time to waste feeling guilty. He ran out of the back school door, it was an alleyway where the school janitors took out the garbage and sometimes smoked. White brick on both sides, but just a dirt ground, since the sun did not reach this particular spot often, it was barren and lifeless. The ground was littered with cigarette butts. He saw the man from the beach, who had an unconscious Yumi in his arms; he knew this couldn't be good. _If I call my family's police force it would take a few moments_ He the pressed a button on his phone that was in his pocket, this alerted his family's police force, now all he needed to do way buy some time.

"I would suggest for your best interest if you let her go." Kyouya spoke, trying to maintain his composure.

"Nice try buddy" Itami threw Yumi into the trunk and slammed it shut. He then smacked the hood twice which signaled the driver who then sped out of the alley.

"Yumi!" Kyouya was about to run after the car but was stopped with a punch to the stomach, knocking the wind out of him, and soon everything was growing dark until he passed out.

"Mr. Ootori, Kyouya sir, wake up!" A faded voice called to him from the darkness, he slowly opened his eyes to see one of his officers kneeling over him.

"Y-umi" It hurt to talk "Find her" He pointed out of the alley at tire tracks.

"Yes sir! Team A, follow those tracks, Team B, look at the security cameras!" The officer over him shouted as he helped Kyouya to his feet. "We must get you to the infirmary, they will find her sir."

Kyouya knew he couldn't help in this condition so he simply nodded and allowed the officer to help him to the infirmary. The nurse had him remove his shirt, there was a bruise forming on his abdomen. She ran some tests and told him that he only needs to rest.

"Kyouya!" Tamaki's loud voice rang through the infirmary as the club ran over to his bedside

"Kyouya what happened!" A worried Honey asked from atop Takashi's shoulders.

He forced himself so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at the mirror. "He took her…"

"Who Kyouya-senpai" Haruhi asked

Kyouya gritted his teeth before punching the mirror, shattering it and cutting up his knuckles "Yumi!" Blood now dripped down his hand.

Everyone's eyes widened, Takashi was silent, frozen.

"I should have stayed with her…" Kyouya muttered "I should have made sure she made it to her room…"

"What should we do?" Tamaki asked, clearly no good in situations like this.

"My family's officers are following the tracks…" Kyouya muttered

The nurse began to clean and bandage the wound on his hand as another cleaned up the broken mirror fragments off the floor. Once the two finished they left the group alone.

"It's not your fault" The silent Takashi finally spoke. "You…did our best."

"Rest…they will find her…My sister can handle herself until then" Takashi muttered.

"He's right, she may not have had as much training in martial arts as us but she was taught enough to protect herself." Honey added in attempts to calm Kyouya.

"Your family has the best police force around, you said it yourself, they won't fail" Tamaki added with a comforting smile across his face, one that wasn't fake, an honest smile.

"Alright…" Kyouya laid back down, he knew that he could not do anything, he hated that, but he did not know where she was taken. Before he knew it, he was asleep, not a restful sleep but almost unconsciousness. The others left the infirmary so that he could rest; it was late so everyone needed sleep. The guilt was eating Takashi alive, but he would never want to make Kyouya feel worse.

"Yumi" Kyouya spoke in his sleep.


	12. Found

"They found her" Was all Kyouya heard before sitting up and asking "Is she alright?"

He looked at the officer who was talking to the nurse.

"She's pretty banged up…" He couldn't look Kyouya in the eye.

"Where is she?" He spoke angrily

"Natashio General…in the ICU, your parent's hospital twenty minutes from here" The officer replied.

"So it's serious" Tamaki's voice could be heard from outside the curtain that separated Kyouya's room from the rest of the infirmary.

The officer simply nodded. Kyouya quickly pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"Have a limo pick me up immediately." He spoke as he was buttoning up his shirt. He quickly hung up the phone, tying his dress shoes, and tightening his tie.

"Takashi and Honey are already at the hospital" Tamaki noted as he followed Kyouya into his limo that was waiting outside. The twenty minute ride to the hospital was silent, neither one of them spoke a word.

"We are here sir" The driver spoke as the limo came to a stop.

"Thank you" Kyouya muttered as he got out of the car and entered the hospital. The two boys silently took the elevator to the fifth floor, the ICU. Kyouya had been to this hospital several times with his father, not for injury but for business, so he knew the layout perfectly.

"Yumi Morinozuka's room please" Tamaki spoke for Kyouya

"She is in room 2B" The nurse replied with a smile.

The two nodded thanks and walked to the room. A thin frail older woman with long black hair was sitting outside the room, tears streaming down her face.

"Hello Mrs. Morinozuka, how is she?" Tamaki asked, being truly gentle on the subject.

"She's awake" She smiled, showing the tears were that of joy, not sorrow.

"May I…See her?" Kyouya asked, forcing himself to make eye contact with the woman who nodded with a smile.

Kyouya slowly stepped into the room and saw Yumi lying in the bed, the sheet covering her from the chest down, but was tucked under her arms so that she could freely move her arms and so the IV attached to her arm would not get caught on anything. She had bruises up and down her arms and neck. Kyouya was too in shock to notice that Takashi and Honey were standing beside Yumi's bedside.

"Hello Kyouya-kun" Yumi's voice was very faint since it hurt to move.

"Yumi…" Was all Kyouya could force out

Honey took Takashi's hand and gently pulled him to the door, seeing that they should probably leave Kyouya and Yumi alone for a while. Takashi as usual followed Honey's lead and closed the door behind them.

Kyouya was quiet for a while before he finally spoke, trying to maintain his cool exterior. "What did the doctors say?"

"Oh, they said that I can return to school tomorrow, but I am returning to campus today when my mother finishes the paperwork. She smiled softly

"Well these doctors are the best, so that does not surprise me" Kyouya said in almost a cold manner, he didn't mean it but that was just how he was. He then looked back at her. "So…what happened?"

"I was walking back to my room when I felt someone grab me from behind, I tried to hit him but he was too strong, then I tried to scream but was then hit over the head and passed out. When I woke up I was in an estate, in a locked room with no windows. Itami was standing outside and told me his boss would be back in an hour. I called him a coward for attacking me from behind, which he was. I told him he was afraid to fight me, so he attacked me when I couldn't see him. That set him off, that was my plan, we fought, I broke his left hand but he grabbed my neck and held me against the wall, I couldn't breathe. He let go and threw me on the floor and began kicking me…That's when you family's police force arrived, I don't remember what happened after." She sighed.

Kyouya had a mix of emotions, anger at the police force from not getting there sooner and guilt for not walking her to her room. "Where did they take him?" He asked.

"He is down the hall, I broke a few ribs and his hand, the cops did more damage so he is handcuffed to the bed and is not allowed visitors, when they check him out he will be put in jail." Yumi smiled

"I'm sure that he will get exactly what he deserves…" Kyouya murmured, the guilt building up inside him.

"Are you okay Kyouya-kun?" Yumi was worried since he had a hurt look across his face.

"I'm sorry…" Kyouya whispered

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" Yumi did not understand what he could be sorry for.

"I should have walked with you; made sure you got to your room." Kyouya looked at her.

"Then you would have gotten hurt too or worse" Yumi tried to comfort him

"I may be a book worm but I am able to defend myself as well as others" He responded.

"I know but he is different than other opponents, his gang name means 'pain' for a reason" Yumi's voice grew softer, since it hurt to talk.

"You should rest" Kyouya looked at her with a fake smile.

"You should too, my brother told me what happened to you when you tried to save me…thank you" Yumi smiled

Kyouya held back a blush then gently kissed her forehead before leaving the room.

Yumi smiled over at the door thinking _Kyouya_


	13. Apologies

The following day Yumi was back attending classes, she was getting odd looks from people, the rumor mill as usual turning at full speed. _I heard she got raped, I heard she got into a fight with Renge over club matters, _so many different rumors as to the cause of all her bruises. She didn't care to correct them; she knew this would all blow over soon. She simply carried out her day as usual, paying attention in class, and then going to the library to do her homework. Since yesterday security around the school had been heightened even more than usual, anyone that was entering the school had to show a valid identification and had to explain what they were here for.

She did her usual routine of cleaning the dishes after the club meeting, but this time she was asked to join them to hang out together. She sat on the couch across from Kyouya who as usual had his face hidden behind his laptop screen. It was great seeing him back to his old self, but she did have to admit, she liked seeing the softer side of Kyouya.

"So glad to be back at school?" Tamaki smiled with his infamous comforting smile

"Yea, the hospital is nice but no one likes being a patient." Yumi giggled softly then held her side; she still had the occasional pain when she laughed.

The others noticed her flinch but did not want to bring it up.

"So what is the latest in the rumor mill?" Yumi smiled at her joke

"Well last I heard is that you had a secret boyfriend that beat you" Hikaru shrugged.

Yumi sighed "I sometimes wonder where these rumors start"

"This may be a private school but it is still a high school, teenagers start rumors" Haruhi rolled her eyes.

Tamaki nodded "That is completely true"

"Kyouya-kun how is your stomach?" Honey asked with a smile.

"It's fine" Kyouya replied from behind his computer screen "The bruise is almost gone."

"I'm glad you are alright" Yumi spoke softly

"Thank you" Kyouya replied

"You don't have to be so cold Shadow Prince" Kaoru sighed.

Kyouya simply rolled his eyes and kept typing on his computer.

"Anyone wanna play kick the can?" Hikaru stood up and stretched

"Sure" Honey jumped up in excitement as Takashi nodded and stood up.

"Sounds good to me" Haruhi smiled as she stood up

"Me too" Tamaki had a puppy dog look in his eyes eager to follow Haruhi around everywhere.

"I'll sit this one out" Kyouya continued typing on his laptop.

"Same here, the doctors said I need to take it easy until the bruises heal" Yumi smiled.

The others shrugged and then left the music room to go outside.

Yumi pulled her Edgar Allen Poe book out of her bag and began to read it. Kyouya would occasionally peer over his laptop to look at her but would then quickly return his gaze to his laptop.

"Yumi…" Kyouya closed his laptop and looked at her as she looked at him over her book.

"Yes Kyouya kun?" Yumi wondered what he had to say. She closed her book and looked at him with a soft smile.

"I want to apologize again for abruptly leaving you by yourself" He apologized again.

"It's okay Kyouya, it wasn't your fault" She gave another reassuring smile. "I just wish I was stronger. Father was so disappointed…" She sighed.

Kyouya put his laptop on the table then moved to sit next to her "Everyone needs help sometimes…Tamaki taught me that, you just need to be yourself and not worry what your father may think." He looked at her "If your father cares which I can tell he does, he won't think any less of you, look at me for example, my father did not think much of me since I was the third born, but I was able to buy his company from under him."

"Father thinks of my brothers so highly since they exceed in all things fighting, but as a girl he expects me to be a quiet, pretty girl that does housework…not amounting to much." She sighed

"Then it appears he does not know the real you…" Kyouya looked up the ceiling, leaning back into the couch.

"I wish he would try to." Yumi looked at her feet.

"If he did he would realize what he is missing out on." Kyouya muttered

"What, a girl that can't -?" Yumi was interrupted by Kyouya putting his finger to her lips.

"No more talking like I used to" Kyouya removed his finger from her lips.

"Kyouya…" Yumi whispered then smiled

"You need to work hard and prove your father wrong, like you told me you wanted to, like the only girl who could keep my attention." Kyouya smirked

Yumi looked at him "I will prove my father wrong."

"That sounds better than feeling sorry for yourself doesn't it?" He smiled

"You're right." Yumi smiled "I will train harder and prove my father wrong. I will-" She was cut off by Kyouya pressing his lips against hers. Her eyes widened but then she relaxed and kissed him back. The kiss lasted only a minute before they both pulled away.

"I wanted to do that the other day but not with our little spies watching over us." Kyouya smirked referring to the incident at the water fountain when he was about to kiss her but knew the others were spying on them. "I didn't want any inter-" This time Kyouya was cut off by Yumi kissing him which caught him off guard but he kissed her back then pulled away.

"But I should go, I have to go to the infirmary to have my bruises examined, doctor's orders" Yumi smiled

"I'll go with you, father wants me examined too" Kyouya smiled and took her hand, helping her to her feet before letting go. The two walked with each other to the infirmary where two nurses greeted them. The first guided Yumi to one room and the other guided Kyouya to another.

"Alright Yumi if you could change into this outfit I'll return in a moment" The nurse left Yumi who took the dress off and changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top. The nurse returned and examined the bruises on her arms as well as the ones on her rib cage.

"Everything is healing nicely; you should be healed up in no time." The nurse smiled and left so that Yumi could change back into her uniform.

Yumi quickly changed back into her school uniform knowing Kyouya was probably waiting. She finished and stepped out and saw Kyouya leaning against the wall.

"Sounds like we are both healing up fine" Kyouya smiled at her.


	14. Summer

Final exams for the year were coming to a close, which meant that the school year too was coming to a close. The students were wall watching the clock tick down for the final minutes of the school year. The host club would not be open for business today since everyone would be leaving immediately after school got out. Yumi had finished her test early since her last exam was in literature, her best subject, so she was reading the final pages of her book. It had been a few weeks since she got out of the hospital so all bruises had completely healed. Haruhi who sat behind her had also finished her test fairly early so she was daydreaming about sales at the market as she watched the clock tick away. The clock seemed to move so slowly to the students eager to get out for the summer. Finally the clock tower rang signaling the end of the school day, several boys ran out of the school building while others were better at maintaining composure to mask their excitement.

"So what are you doing over the summer Haruhi?" Yumi asked as she collected her belongings.

"Probably chores and helping my father's friend out at this inn, since students aren't allowed to have jobs…" Haruhi sighed remembering how close last summer was when she did not realize that she wasn't allowed to have a job while she worked at the small inn that her father's friend owned.

"I'll probably spend my days exercising. I want to improve my defensive skills so that I am no longer a burden to my family." Yumi smiled, she was determined to go beyond her father's expectations.

"Sounds like a plan" Haruhi smiled, she admired Yumi's determination, and she also admired Kyouya the same way. She, like the other club members, did not know if the two were actually together, and that is how Kyouya and Yumi liked it. The two were not big when it came to public displays of affection, they were fairly private.

"Yumi-chan! Haru-chan! Come on! We're heading to Kyouya's family's water park the limo is waiting!" Honey was outside the class room bouncing up and down with excitement.

Yumi smiled "We are coming Mitsukuni" Yumi and Haruhi walked out of the classroom with the others.

"Finally we can get out of this place for a while." Hikaru smiled as he stretched

"My parents have opened the water resort to the public so we will not be alone like last time" Kyouya said as he jotted a few things in his classic black notebook.

"That's ok, it will still be fun" Tamaki smiled.

The group piled into the limo, Kyouya sat beside the window in the direction facing the driver, Yumi was next to him, Haruhi was next to her and Tamaki was as usual beside Haruhi. On the other side Hikaru sat across from Kyouya with his twin beside him. Honey sat beside Kaoru and finally Takashi sat beside Honey.

The half hour ride consisted of random chatter about what they all wanted to do at the water park. Hikaru spoke jokes directed at Tamaki about putting Haruhi in a bikini which always set him off.

"We are here." The limo driver spoke as he got out and opened the door for the group. They all climbed out and they all thanked the driver before entering the park following Kyouya's lead since he had the passes.

For the first day of summer the place wasn't crowded, there were mostly adults relaxing in the water and on the lounge chairs.

"Haruhi and Yumi, the women's changing rooms are over there to the left, boys same on the right" Kyouya said as he walked toward the men's changing area.

Haruhi put on a blue one piece that Tamaki picked out for her, she actually thought it was cute, but she still put on some shorts on over it.

Yumi changed into a swimsuit her mother bought for her last summer, it was a black two piece bikini, simple but to be comfortable walking around she put on a red wrap that had some sun designed black accents on it. She tied it around her waist before walking out of the changing room. She caught Kyouya staring for a moment before he looked away.

"Hey, that one of our mother's designs from last summer" Kaoru smiled

"It looks great on you" Hikaru smirked, clearly trying to get a reaction from Kyouya.

The boys were wearing their swim trunks. Hikaru and Kaoru had the same swim trucks except Hikaru's was red and Kaoru's was blue, both had a black outline of a star on the left hip. Tamaki had a red swimsuit with orange accents down the sides. Honey had red swim trunks with small rabbits on them. Takashi had simple black swim trunks on. Lastly, Kyouya had black swim trunks on with red going down the sides. Yumi couldn't help but blush seeing Kyouya in his swimsuit, thinking he looked so attractive in it. What Yumi didn't know was that Kyouya was thinking the same about her.

"Let's swim" Honey said as he ran to the water, Takashi following closely behind. The twins ran closely behind. Tamaki and Haruhi walked following them.

"Aren't you going to swim?" Kyouya asked looking at Yumi.

"Maybe later, I'm enjoying the sun now." She smiled

"Let's walk" Kyouya began to walk and Yumi walked by his side.

"This place is really nice, what made your parent's think of this design?" Yumi asked with a soft smile.

"They wanted to give people a place to relax, similar to a tropical island but not as far away or as expensive. That way they can relax after work or on a day off, places like this are easy stress relievers." Kyouya looked ahead.

"Your parents seem really kind" Yumi smiled at him as they stopped inside the jungle.

"They are, as are yours" Kyouya looked at her.

"I find it humorous that they still don't know about us" Yumi giggled

"Well they can be a bit slow at times" Kyouya grinned and kissed Yumi's forehead.

"Kyouya?" A voice called from behind.

Kyouya would recognize that voice anywhere. He turned around and saw his sister approaching in a pair of shorts and a tank top. She looked similar to Kyouya, but a lot more relaxed. "Hello Fuyumi."

"So you finally got a girlfriend huh?" Fuyumi smirked

"Um, yea" Kyouya was clearly uncomfortable "Yumi this is my older sister Fuyumi, Fuyumi this is Yumi Morinozuka" He introduced the two.

Yumi bowed "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Fuyumi bowed in return "It appears you helped my brother loosen up a bit" Fuyumi grinned "It is a pleasure to meet you as well, but I should go, gotta catch up with my group" She ran into the jungle waving goodbye.

"Your sister seems nice" Yumi smiled

"She is, she supported me when it came to handling my father." Kyouya smiled "Looks like our little secret is out"

"People were bound to find out sooner or later" Yumi giggled "We should go with the others, they are probably wondering where we are." She began walking and Kyouya walked beside her back to the water park area, the others were still swimming.

"There they are!" Hikaru shouted with a smile.

"Were did you guys go?" Kaoru asked

"Kyouya was showing me around the park, its fascinating." Yumi smiled, it was true, well for the most part.

Kyouya decided to shut the group up with their guessing as to if they were a couple by suddenly kissing Yumi. Yumi was surprised but she smiled and kissed with back.

"WHAAA-" Kaoru, Hikaru and Tamaki shouted, in shock.

"I knew it" Honey smiled

"Me too" Haruhi shrugged

"As did I" Takashi spoke

"So you approve brother?" Yumi was eager for her brother's approval

Takashi simply nodded his approval, making Yumi happy.

"You guys certainly are a little slow to catch on" Kyouya directed his comment towards Tamaki and the twins.

The three laughed awkwardly.

"This is going to be a fun summer" Yumi giggled.


	15. The dance

Summer was coming to a close, Kyouya and Yumi had kept in touch via webcam and occasionally meeting up to go places together, they enjoyed some alone time to just walk around and talk. Sadly like all good things summer came to an end and the group was returning back to school. Yumi was excited to be returning to school and see everyone; she hadn't seen Tamaki, Haruhi or the twins all summer. The way everyone's schedule worked out, if one group wasn't busy, the other one was. She had kept her promise to Kyouya spent every day working on her self defense. She had managed to keep up with the students taught by the Haninozukas, or so her teacher Honey had told her. She did not tell her father that she was secretly learning these defense moves and even some offensive ones as well.

Yumi had ridden in a limo with Takashi and Honey to school.

"Hey it's Yumi Takashi and Honey!" A happy as ever Tamaki shouted and waved from across the fountain. He was with Haruhi, the twins and Kyouya.

Honey bounced and then ran over to the group, Takashi and Yumi followed behind.

"So how was your summer you guys." Haruhi smiled

"It was nice" Yumi smiled

"I taught Yumi so many knew moves!" Honey giggled

Kyouya simply smiled as Hikaru smirked "I can tell me-ow" He pretended to look her up and down, a joke trying to make Kyouya jealous.

Yumi kissed Kyouya's cheek, clearly ignoring the trouble maker twin, and the two lead the way into the school building.

"The first semester dance is tonight, it's going to be so much fun" Honey smiled clearly excited

"What are dances here like?" Yumi asked, there had only been one dance held since she got here and she did not attend, she didn't see a reason to.

"Very formal but a lot of fun" Tamaki answered with a smile.

"Are we gonna have Haruhi wear a dress again? Last time we did it didn't blow her cover, mother has new designs, I can have them brought over for tonight for Haruhi and Yumi." Hikaru smiled

"I suppose it couldn't hurt since Haruhi technically does not have a reason to hide her gender any longer since she paid off her debt" Kyouya spoke as they all kept walking.

"Come to the music room after classes, Kaoru and I will help you girls pick" Hikaru smiled and Kyouya shot him a look that screamed _Try anything and I will kill you_, which sent a chill down Hikaru's spine.

The group went through their day, Yumi and Haruhi found out that they had three classes together and Yumi and the twins had two together. The last class of the day Haruhi and Yumi were sitting waiting for class to get out. The clock tower bell rang signaling the end of the day. Haruhi and Yumi walked together to the music room where Hikaru and Kaoru were eagerly waiting. The other boys went home to change for the dance.

"So for Haruhi I was thinking a classic white dress, kinda similar to the one you wore when we chased down Tamaki, but a little more comfortable." Hikaru held up a long white dress with short sleeves and a blue ribbon around the waist.

"It's nice" Haruhi smiled as Hikaru handed her the dress.

"For Yumi I thought this red dress would look great on you, with your black hair it will look great." Kaoru smiled and handed her the dress.

The girls went into the back room and undressed and slipped into their dresses, their backs facing each other to give one another privacy. They both finished and looked in the mirror; Yumi was shocked by how perfectly the dress fit, it hit every curve perfectly as it flowed down to the floor and the swooped neckline added a nice touch as well. _My mother's necklace will be perfect with this _Yumi thought to herself. She had heels packed as well so she only needed to borrow the dress.

Haruhi's dress fit her perfect as well, the blue ribbon accentuated her waistline nicely and the conservative upper half made her feel more comfortable. Hikaru had already picked out shoes for her to wear, the same pair from when she last wore a dress, the day Tamaki almost left them for good. The girls complimented each other before stepping out where the boy's mouth dropped open then they closed them before they high-fived each other.

"Do we know how to pick em' or what?" Hikaru grinned. They boys were already in their classic black tuxedos and dress shoes. "Let's head to the dance, its starts soon"

Yumi slipped on her black stiletto strappy heels and clipped a black choker that had ruby accents hanging from it. "Let's go" She smiled

The group walked out of the music room and walked down the hall, the gallery in which the dance was, was only downstairs, the classical music could be heard from outside. The other boys were waiting outside. Tamaki was wide-eyed staring at Haruhi, while Kyouya's gaze was directly on Yumi.

"Wow Yumi-chan and Haru-chan you two look great!" Honey said wearing his little black tux.

All the boys were wearing black tuxedos, just like all the other boys, but the host club added a rose boutonnière to their suits.

Yumi took Kyouya's arm "you like?" she giggled

"Y-Yea" Kyouya cleared his throat "You look stunning"

"Mother's necklace?" Takashi looked at her

Yumi nodded "She said to bring it for luck"

Takashi simply smiled as the group entered the gallery all the girls were shocked to see Yumi with Kyouya, many were jealous, but the couple did not care.

Kyouya bowed and offered his hand to Yumi, asking her to dance without uttering a word. Yumi properly curtsied and took his hand. He placed a hand on her waist and this other held her hand. Yumi extra hand rested on his shoulder as the two danced slowly to the classical music resounding in the room.

Each boy got dance partners except for Tamaki who danced with Haruhi, which drove all the girls crazy thinking how cute it was. All the other boys switch partners and danced with others, Haruhi even danced with Kasanoda, which Tamaki wasn't to happy about but he let it go.

Yumi and Kyouya escaped to the patio area outside to be alone and enjoy the night air.

"You look wonderful tonight Yumi." Kyouya looked at her

"And you look handsome Kyouya-kun" Yumi smiled as he kissed her forehead.

"Father would like to meet you, would you like to come over for dinner after the dance? My family is pretty formal so what you are wearing is perfect." He was nervous like any other boy is when it comes to introducing his girlfriend to his family.

"I would love to." Yumi smiled


	16. Family

The dance had come to an end and Kyouya opened the limo door and let Yumi get in, she slid over so Kyouya could get in. Yumi had told Takashi where she was going, so he would not worry when she left. The ride was quiet, Yumi was nervous about meeting his father. she had heard how strict he was and how hard he was on Kyouya. Kyouya was just worried that his father would insult her, not that he saw any reason for that.

"Relax Kyouya" She placed her hand on his.

"I'm not worried." Kyouya was good at pretending he was alright but Yumi could always tell when he was holding things back.

"Okay" She pretended that she believed him, knowing prying would most likely make things worse.

The limo pulled up to Kyouya's mansion and the driver opened the door for them, letting them out. The two thanked the driver as Kyouya opened the door, letting Yumi enter before stepping in to stand by her side. The door led to a den where Kyouya's father was sitting and Kyouya's mother was pouring him some tea.

"Hello Father, Mother, this is Yumi Morinozuka, my girlfriend" Kyouya introduced the two.

Yumi bowed "It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Ootori."

Mr. Ootori stood from his seat "She has good manners" was all he said before walking to the dining area.

Mrs. Ootori smiled "Pleasure to meet you as well Yumi" She followed her husband.

Kyouya walked with Yumi, following his father and mother to the dining area. Kyouya pulled Yumi's chair out for her before sitting down beside her. His father did the same for his wife. Dinner was already on the plates in front of them along with water for Kyouya and Yumi, while the adults had wine.

"So Yumi what are your interests" Mrs. Ootori smiled

"Well I enjoy reading, mostly poetry. I also enjoy playing music." Yumi smiled softly

"What do you play?" His mother asked

"Well, the violin, piano, the harp. My mother loves music so I learned several instruments." Yumi smiled

"Have you been letting her distract you from your studies Kyouya?" Mr. Ootori bluntly spoke.

"No father, if you check my grades you will see nothing has changed." Kyouya maintained composure, hiding the anger building.

"Maybe Yumi can play for us after dinner" Mrs. Ootori attempted to lighten the mood.

"I would love to Mr.s Ootori." Yumi smiled.

The group began to eat, everyone silent, as was custom when it came to eating, napkins on their laps, neatly eating. When the meal was finished the maids cleaned the table and began washing the dishes. The four went into the living area where Yumi sat on a bench and Mrs. Ootori handed her a violin that belonged to her mother.

"I never learned to play but my mother loved to" Mrs. Ootori smiled as she sat on the couch between her husband and Kyouya.

Yumi positioned the violin under her chin and slowly began to play, the beautiful sound resounding through the mansion, she hit every note perfectly, it was a beautiful song that she had written for her mother. It was one that she had memorized perfectly. The song continued for about three minutes before she slowly came to a stop and placed the violin in the case gently. Kyouya and his mother applauded softly while Mr. Ootori sat there.

"That was beautiful." Mrs. Ootori smiled and took the violin case when Yumi handed it to her.

"Wonderful" Kyouya simply put.

"Thank you" Yumi bowed

"Distractions." Was all Mr. Ootori said plainly. "She will only be a distraction son, cut loose before to fall into failure with her…from a family of servants, pathetic. Your family may have married into money but a servant is still a servant."

Kyouya clenched his fists and was about to speak when Yumi spoke up.

"Forgive me sir but you are wrong. My family may be from a line for servants but we are well educated and work hard." Yumi maintained calm, knowing anger would not make matters any better.

"Put a designer dress on a servant does not change what they are. Son you may have bought the company but clearly from this display I see that you are in no way capable of handling it." Mr. Ootori stood up.

"Again sir you are wrong. Your son is amazing. He is caring and smarter than any man I know. He works hard for your approval. He worked for year and managed to buy your company out from under you and you still can't accept that he is perfect for handling and maintaining your company and its sponsors. You build hospitals, places where people need care, and your son shows that every day to not only me but everyone around him." Yumi clenched her fists

Mr. Ootori stepped closer to her, looking down at her, she maintained eye contact, showing no intimidation. He then glared and turned, walking away from her, going upstairs. Mrs. Ootori turned and followed her husband.

Yumi was still clenching her fists when Kyouya walked over and hugged her. She hid her face in his chest, gripping his tux's coat.

"I apologize that you had to see him like that…" Kyouya simply put.

Yumi silently cried into Kyouya's chest, his coat absorbing her tears. Yumi had not cried in years but for some reason Mr. Ootori got under her skin, hearing him insult her family crossed a line. She quickly pulled herself together and looked at Kyouya who had a hurt expression on his face.

"It is alright Kyouya-kun" Yumi forced a smile "I should go, it's late." She turned to leave but Kyouya grabbed her hand.

"I will walk you home" Kyouya said still holding her hand

"You don't have to do that" Yumi smiled

"I don't want a repeat of the last time I left you alone." Kyouya smiled back at her.

"Okay" Yumi knew there was no changing Kyouya's mind in this situation so they stepped outside and began walking. The manor that Yumi lived in was not far which is why they decided to walk rather than make the driver drive them. The night air was cold so Kyouya took his tuxedo jacket off and draped it over Yumi's shoulders and walked by her side. The two then heard footsteps behind them and they looked over to see a man with messy brown hair and pitch dark eyes standing behind them. The two turned around, clearly sensing danger. The man stood the same height at Kyouya but was much more intimidating. He was wearing ripped jeans and a black tank top, on his right arm was a red dragon tattoo and on his left arm was the symbol meaning misery.

"A-Akumu" Yumi stammered.

The man smirked as he looked Yumi up and down "You look so sexy in that"

"I suggest you leave" Kyouya glared.


	17. Harm

Akumu stepped closer as Yumi was shaking, but Kyouya squeezed her hand, snapping her out of her fear allowing her to remember what Honey had taught her, stay strong and stay focused on your opponent, otherwise they have the upper hand. Yumi maintained her stance and glared "I will never go with you"

Akumu laughed "You are talking as if you have say in the matter woman."

"Someone has the intelligence of a baboon. You think that this is still ancient Japan where women do what men say when they say it…" Kyouya forced a fake laugh.

"I realized that my goons are not capable of handling you themselves so I figured I would take you and make you mine... Your friend may watch." Akumu glared with a psychotic grin, clearly ignoring Kyouya's comment.

"You are disgusting." Yumi rolled her eyes as Akumu lunged, he was faster than they could react, or so Akumu thought, but Yumi was ready, she jumped up so Akumu landed using his hands to push himself up before his face could hit the concrete. He flipped and landed on his feet as Yumi landed a few feet away, Kyouya too had jumped and landed beside Yumi.

"Looks like I will have to force you to choose." He pulled out a silver hand gun with his name engraved along the sides of the barrel. "Now will you come willingly or will I have to shoot your friend?" He pointed the gun at Kyouya. Yumi was wide eyed, this gang was not known to use gun, only knives so this completely threw her off.

"Don't!" Yumi shouted, not wanting Kyouya to get hurt for her. "I'll go with you" Yumi shot a wink at Kyouya, showing that she had a plan. Kyouya knew and played along "Yumi no!" He shouted.

Akumu grabbed Yumi's wrist and pulled her to him "That's more like it" He smirked. He had his hand on her back moving down, she then kneed him in the crotch, knocking the wind out of him, forcing him to fall to the ground, dropping the gun in the process. Yumi used the sleeve of the jacket to pick up the gun but Akumu grabbed her ankle and yanked her to the ground and was on top of her. He grabbed the front of her dress and ripped it. Yumi struggled, trying to keep the gun away from him but he was able to grab it. He fired a single shot that grazed Yumi's shoulder. Akumu put the gun to her forehead when Kyouya ran over and kicked him off of her. Her grabbed Yumi's hand and helped her up.

"My family's police are on the way." He took his shirt off and used it to apply pressure to the wound on her shoulder and he held her close, keeping his eyes on the man who was now unconscious in front of them. Yumi blushed slightly from being held by Kyouya when he was shirtless. A swarm of officers in all black came from all directions and apprehended Akumu who was cursing and struggling the whole time, having regained consciousness.

The officer inspected the wound and cleaned it, bandaging it telling them that it will heal on its own and she will not need stitches since it was only a graze.

"Let's get you home Yumi" He picked the jacket off the floor and offered it to Yumi, not looking at her ripped dress, he was a gentleman, not a pervert.

The two were escorted by two officers back to the manor where the twins were laughing and joking around, playing in the grass with Takashi and Honey. They decided to go over and goof off for a while after the dance, well, that was half the case the other half was to harass Kyouya when he brought Yumi home. But they refrained from doing so when they looked in shock at Kyouya and Yumi with the officers. Takashi ran over to the two when he saw them. "Yumi what happened! Your arm!" He was clearly worried seeing the bandage on her arm.

"It was Akumu…" That was all she had to say and he knew everything. He hugged her for a moment before letting go.

"If Kyouya wasn't there then…he would of…" She tightened the jacket around herself.

"Thank you…Kyouya" Takashi looked at Kyouya. "I'll get you a shirt" He turned and walked in the house, seeing how Kyouya did not have a shirt on. He returned a moment later and tossed Kyouya the shirt. Kyouya caught it and put it on, it was a little long since Takashi was taller than him but it was better than no shirt at all.

Kyouya smiled "You handled him nicely Yumi, you nearly knocked him out with that knee to the groin" He kissed the top of her head which made her smile.

"Sorry Hikaru and Kaoru, he ripped the dress, I'll pay for it" Yumi smiled

"Nah don't worry about it" Kaoru smiled

"Mother can make another" Hikaru finished his brother's sentence.

Yumi's mother stepped out from the house, she had been listening from inside. "How about you all come in for some tea?" She smiled

"We should get home, mother will start to worry but thank you Mrs. Morinozuka" the twins once again spoke in unison before bowing and walking to a limo that pulled up and they got in.

Yumi and Kyouya walked in while Takashi walked Honey home. Since Honey's manor was next door Takashi would be back in just moments. The two officers waited outside to keep an eye out for any more unwanted guests.

"I want to properly thank you for protecting my daughter" Mrs. Morinozuka smiled.

"She is quite capable of protecting herself. She did quiet a number on the man this evening." Kyouya replied.

A tall man wearing a black man's kimono walked through the main room where Kyouya, Yumi and her mother were sitting.

"So you are finally home" The man looked over, he didn't look angry, or even upset, he looked calm.

"Hello Mr. Morinozuka" Kyouya greeted Yumi's father.

"Yes father, I should change" Yumi got up and walked down the hallways to her room and closed the door. Takashi returned from walking Honey home and sat down across from Kyouya

"So you had to rescue my daughter again?" Mr. Morinozuka replied plainly.

"Well I may have provided aid but-" Kyouya was cut off by Mr. Morinozuka.

"Girls were never meant to fight, she tries so hard to keep up with her brothers but she will never be able to." He sighed. He wasn't trying to sound mean. He just never thought that a girl could keep up with a man.

"Your daughter has great potential sir" Kyouya spoke in his classic businessman tone, the kind of tone that his father would use if he was trying to buy out another company. "She could easily keep up with your sons if given the right teacher." He looked over at him.

"It is not that I do not think she could, it is just that I don't know if I want her too. Fighter's get hurt everyday, no father wants to see his daughter hurt." He replied as he walked out of the den.

Kyouya could now see where Takashi got his protective nature from. This man clearly thought highly of his daughter but just did not want her to be harmed.

Yumi returned to the den, this time wearing a lavender long sleeved kimono that flowed down to the floor. It had black accents, and a black belt that was tied around her waist. Kyouya thought she looked amazing but would never say anything in front of her mother. Yumi handed Kyouya his jacket back and then sat down beside him.

"I should return home before my mother starts to worry." Kyouya stood up.

"I will walk you out." Yumi stood up with him. The two walked outside and Kyouya kissed the top of her head.

"Goodnight Yumi" Kyouya looked at her before walking with the officers into a limo that was waiting outside.

"Goodnight Kyouya-kun" Yumi smiled as the limo pulled away.


	18. Conclusion

The following day the club was relaxing in the music room after another successful meeting. Today's theme was Arabian nights so the hosts were dressed in classic Arabian clothing. Yumi did not mind Kyouya still being a host, she trusted him enough not to do anything to hurt her. She also enjoyed seeing how jealous some of the girls were after they say them together at the dance. The arrest of the gang boss was all over the news, the list of charges dragged on, multiple sexual assaults, physical assaults, and of course murder. Since the dress uniform covered her arm, no one could see the bandage on Yumi's arm so no one would ask questions.

"So it looks like things should calm down now huh?" Kaoru smiled

"It should, with the amount of charges against him including murder of a police officer, there is now reason they will let him out alive. The death penalty is imminent, and since he had no children, there is no heir to the throne, the gang will dissipate and go their own ways." Kyouya had his face hidden behind his laptop as he was reading information on the case.

"At least you can relax now Yumi." Tamaki smiled.

"So Kyouya what will you two do now?" Haruhi smiled.

"Hm? What do you mean" Kyouya peered over his laptop screen.

"Well you graduate next year, how will you two make it work?" Tamaki asked

"We will find a way" Yumi smiled as Kyouya placed a hand on top of her head.

"Graduation is not the end of the world, besides it is still a long ways from now. My first choice for college is actually not to far from here, it is a great business school." Kyouya spoke with his classic half smile.

"Didn't your brothers study in America?" Tamaki asked

"Yes but as I have said to my father, I am my own person, and they studied in the healthcare field, while I want to study business." Kyouya took his hand off Yumi's head.

"Oh I forgot to ask how did dinner with your parents go?" Hikaru asked with a grin.

Yumi rubbed the back of her head "It went alright."

"As usual father thinks I fail in this manner." Kyouya sighed.

"What is there is disapprove of?" Kaoru looked puzzled.

"It's because Takashi and my family come from a line of former servants." Yumi looked at the feet.

"But you two aren't servants!" Honey was clearly upset over this. "You two are my cousins, we are equal."

"I do not care about my father's beliefs…" Kyouya gritted his teeth.

"Good for you Kyouya" Tamaki smiled.

Yumi rested her head on Kyouya's shoulder. "At least we can relax now…"

"You're right Yumi." He smiled slightly as he returned his gaze back to his computer screen.

"So Kyouya" Hikaru smirked "You never did say why you were shirtless last night?"

"Yea, or why the dress was ripped on Yumi's chest" Kaoru added, both the twins developing cat like smirks on their faces.

Takashi glared over at Kyouya, clearly not amused.

"Relax, it is not anywhere near what you think…" Kyouya spoke calmly from behind his computer screen.

"Exactly, he took his shirt off to use to cover the wound on my arm." Yumi smiled then spoke again "Akumu ripped the dress."

Haruhi sighed "You two need to stop trying to cause trouble."

"Never!" The twins shouted in unison.

"Those devil doppelgangers…." Tamaki sighed.

_**The End: Hope you liked. It was fun to write! :) I will be writing more stories, I'm in the process of writing a new story. Not gonna give any spoilers hehe. 3**_


	19. Sequel?

Hey everyone! I was thinking about writing a sequel to my story "Protect her". Before working on it I was wondering how many of you would like it!. So if you would like to see a sequel to "Protect her, please write a review on this and I will start working on it!


End file.
